what you don't know can't kill you, until you know
by Itoshi tenshi
Summary: old friends, new beggining and new endings. can hinata cope throught the heartbreak will she accept saskue's apology or will live alone with 27 cats?
1. Chapter 1

-1**Ok this is my first story so go a little easy on me anyways here's the first chp.**

**Full summary**: he cheated and she has to let him but the thing is how can hinata give her heart back to the uchiha or will he just crush it like he did before.

**disclaimer: don't own**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**you promise to come back don't you?" she asked as she wiped a tear off her face. He was leaving and if she didn't go out for one of her random midnight walks she wouldn't have even known. "Saskue why are you leaving, why can't you just stay here, I love you." she asked him as the tears fell once more. He wasn't saying anything and she was getting frustrated, she turned her back to him, she wasn't even gonna try. "I have to it's just something I gotta do, you of all people should understand hinata". she nodded her head she did understand. He had to get revenge but she never thought he would leave. "why can't you stay here and get stronger?", she mumbled as her body racked with sobs. He turned her in his hands and layed his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes and took in her scent. He kissed her for the last time, it took her a while to respond but she did and when she was just getting into the kiss he pulled back. He brushed past her and kept on walkinh she looked at him "Saskue" she said to bim he stopped but didn't t urn to face her. "I love you hinata I'll be back", he didn't know if that were actually true but he did love her.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She awoke that morning by a constant knocking at her door. "hinata-sama are you awake". "yes Neji-niisan I'll be down shortly", she responded, she got and decide to take a shower, ahe didn't understand why she dreamt of that day. She was with naruto now and couldn't be happier well that's what she thought. ever since he came back after finding the uchiha and helping him fufill his goals. They were together before that and when he left to go find saskue it was the most devastating thing to happen, all she could do was wait and hope. they've been back for nearly 3 mounths now and she hadn't seen the uchiha and she was planning on kepping it that way. She just couldn't face him not after he broke their promise. She was a lot more confident and stronger. Not only that but a respected heir to her clan. But she just didn't have the sterngth to go through the heartbreak agin.

**Okay how was that I was alittle nervous so flames are welcome and advice is also welcome. So plz review and tell me how I did**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok heres chp. 2 it a litttle longer but not long enough so the nxt chp. will be longer and thank u to my reviewers: **

**housenka: thnx for your review i read had read it after i updated on this chp. so i'll make the changes in the nxt chp. thx very much.**

**cursed feelings: thnx for your review and i didn't really want to get into it oo much cause in chp. 3-4 i think u guys r gonna get know excatly what is going on **

**disclaimer: don't own naruto if i did (smiles evily)**

She got out of the shower and got dressed, today it was going to be her natural routine. Eat, visit naruto, hide from the uchiha all day and so on. She went down stairs picked up an apple off the table and turned to leave. As she stuck it in her mouth neji called to her name. she turned to look at him. "hmmmm?" she responded the apple still in her mouth. "is that all your having to eat hinata-sama?" she nodded and took the apple out of her mouth, "yea I got to go an meet naruto-kun". Even though she lived in the hyuuga compound she kind of shared naruto's apartment. He was sort of a pig and she would go there to clean up now and then when he was out on missions. She turned the key in the lock and as she opened the door she was bombarded with that smell. She noticed a small hint of it about 2 months ago but lately it's been getting stronger and stronger. She couldn't describe it was a kind of musky sweaty smell. "_but I guess that's to be expected when he's been training so much lately with sakura, I bet it's just his sweaty stench when he gets home.". _she decided on that and left it as it was, as she passed the figure on the couch not noticing him while he noticed her, she headed to naruto's room.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He had been invited to eat breakfast with naruto and his girlfriend, ever since he came back that's all naruto talked bout how she was such a great cook, and sweet and nice, and such a great kisser. He was tired of naruto bragging bout this girl but what pissed him off the most was that when Saskue would ask of a name for this girl naruto would smile and say it was a surprise. He didn't even know why he was going with Naruto, and then a pink haired kunochi (spelling?) was plastered in his mind. _"o yeah now I remember" _he muttered to himself, every time he seemed to be around her she would make a move for him, she was still annoying and s till in love with him. But it was another story when Naruto was present she acted as if he could strip of his clothes and scream "**take me now sakura" **and she wouldn't give a fat booty cheek. So as he sat on the couch waiting for naruto to get out of the bathroom he thought. Was this all that was left there had to be more this was just not enough the only thing left to do was revive his clan, but there was something else he had to do but he couldn't quite remember it exactly. **"you promise to came back don't you?"**, that voiced played in his mind. "_hinata" _he thought and as if on cue she walked through the door. Though it seems like she notice him, she walked past him and headed to naruto's room. He smirked "_hmm a sign?",_ then it turned into a frown as he wondered "exactly what is she doing here_"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She opened the door to see naruto, towel wrapped around his waist, and his glistening well toned chest. She could feel her face light up. He turned around and spotted her a grin forming on his features. "so you came" he said more of a statement than a question. "W-well ofc-course" she said stuttering in the process "_damn my stuttering is back"_ she thought turning her head the other way. He didn't seem to notice the slight smile and the blush she was half grateful half disappointed. "hold on a sec. hinata-chan just gotta change." he said heading for the bathroom clothes in hand "ok I'll be out side waiting then" she stated calming down a bit. She proceeded to the kitchen of grabbing a glass of water to cool her down a bit "**I don't know where they get innocent from, the thoughts running through your mind a while ago can you say perv. !" **inner hinata stated a grin planted firmly on her face. Hinata's face lit up once more "I need to calm down I don't what I'm getting all excited for", she stated to herself as she made her way to the living room her eyes set on the side wall still noticing saskue. "and what exactly are getting all worked up over" he asked. The glass slipped out of her hand, she knew that voice all too well. "**I love you hinata, I'll be back"**. the memories flooded back. As she looked into those cold dark black holes meant to be eyes. She stayed like that frozen then naruto walked out spotting saskue immediately. "hey saskue you ready?" he asked as he looked over to hinata " hey hanta-chan you alright?", he asked clearly worried. "y-yeah I-I-I'm ok" she responded shakily as she literally tore her eyes away from his intense stare. "hope you don't mind hinata but I asked saskue to tag along with us today" he stated as he placed his arm around her shoulders. "_what exactly are they to each other?" _saskue thought as he cocked a brow. Naruto noticed this and pulled Hinata closer "o she's the one that I was telling you bout saskue" he stated as he grinned. Hinata smile a bit feeling a bit no scratch that a whole lot uneasy under saskue's glare. It went unnoticed by naruto. He looked down to see the mess on the floor "whoa what happened here" asked naruto as he went to the kitchen for a dust pan and a rag. "ummm it slipped naruto-kun gomen" she said turning her back to the uchiha. "don't worry hinata it alright" naruto said cleaning up the mess. Hinata was in a daze she couldn't think straight all the memories were coming back sje couldn't take it she wanted to cry. "_no, I am not gonna let all that self-confidence training go down the drain" _she thought to herself as she avoided his glare. "ok lets get going", naruto stated has he grabbed hinata's hand and headed out the door while they were walking to the ramen shop hinata was placed in the middle holding naruto's hand tightly, he didn't seem to notice as he grinned like a baboon. She couldn't breathe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had reached the shop and hinata was sat in the middle of both of them her down not saying anything picking at her food. Naruto finished munching down his second bowl as he asked for more. "_hn. what a pig, disgusting" _saskue thought as he glared hard at naruto. Naruto turned around in his chair facing the outside of the shop, while waiting for his 3rd order. Suddenly he saw a flash of pink hair he turned in his seat canceling his order of food hinata looked at him in surprise. "gomen hinata-chan but I just remembered something I gotta go" he stated as he paid for him and hinata's unfinished bowl. He went to give her a kiss, she expected a quick peck on the lips but instead of some lip action she some cheek action. She was a little surprised but thought no more of it decided on him being in a hurry the cause. He ran out of the shop leaving her there. For that one moment when she pondered over the kiss she forget the uchiha, and cause of that it caused her to she jump when she heard him speak behind her. "_boyfriend_?" he asked

**yes, yes, review, review!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**_

* * *

_**

SO I KNO I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I GOT BORED AND CONCENTRATED ON READING STORIES, ANYWAYS I GOT A NEWW STORY THAT I'LL UPLOAD SOON SO CHECK IT OUT, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN READ AND REAVIEW PLZ AND THANK YOU

**_DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN ANYTHING IF I DID MOST OF THE CHARACTERS WOULD HAVE BEEN RAPED...._**

**_

* * *

_**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

For that one moment when she pondered over the kiss she forget the uchiha, and cause of that it caused her to she jump when she heard him speak behind her. "_boyfriend_?" he asked.

* * *

'Kami! I forgot he was right there', she thought. As she turned around to face. Wide eyes meeting a smirking face.

He leaned in and whispered into her ear, 'I didn't think he was your type hina'

'_That name_' she thought. It always had the ability to cause her to melt. She turned away from him. "I-I-I gotta go".

His smirk quickly faded into a frown. That use to always work, he'd say her nickname and she'd be all his, so.. what happened. '_Well she has changed over the years I've been gone_', he thought as he watched her walk away. He wanted an explanation.

She been avoiding him, what was up with her. He finally comes back and she doesn't want anything to do with him. What the hell and to make things worse she with that…that ..that BAKA! naruto.

'_O hell yea I want an explanation'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was the in the park, looking at her reflection in the lake pondering bout everything. Was naruto mad at her usualy he'd be really happy to kiss her on the lips well actually he'd be happy to kiss her anywhere. Naruto was I guess you can say a little bit of a horn dog, it would of usually been her who would of turned away. '_So what's up now_'.

And on top of that. The all famous uchiha saskue, _god i'd been so careful of avoiding him and now he prob. knows I'm trying to avoid him. Kami!! what else could go wrong'._

"hey hinata, I demand and explanation.". '_speak of the devil_', she thought as she turned to face saskue.

She sighed at the site of his frown '_I guess there's no way to avoid him anymore'_.

" yes saskue what can I do for you", she said avoiding his eyes mostly his glare. 'why is he mad exactly, shouldn't I be the one upset here'.

" what is your problem, I come back after so many years and you avoid me?, and to top it all off your dating that bag of sand naruto?!", he practicaly shouted at her.

"what did u expect, Saske a welcoming party?!" , she yelled back with force. 'what the hell was he yelling at her for?'

"well no.. but, what happened to our promise huh, did you just forget about that huh." he shouted taking a step closer to her, hinata however stood her ground. She was not gonna let him intimadate her.

"you should be last person to talk saskue uchiha!", she basically spat at him which caught him off guard causing his eyes to widen. '_she's changed, this isn't the same hinata I left back in konoha_', he thought has he got back his 'I don't care bout wtf u have to say' expression.

" you promised me saskue that you would come back, you said that you loved me, and you come back after five years saskue, five years!", kami was she pissed, how dare he try to make it seem like she was the bad guy.

"did you really think that you would leave for 5 years and come back to find me waiting for you, I couldn't get on with my life if I didn't give up on you.", she said lowering her voice a litlle.

'_what?, she gave up on me, what does she gave up?'_, and of course he wasn't gonna let this question go un-answered so he voiced it. "what I mean saskue, is that.. you are longer a part of life, the only person I live for, is naruto and that's it… no one else", she stated as she looked down at her feet.

"now if you'll be excusing me I have got some buissness to attend to uchiha-san", she said as she turned to leave. "now wait a second hin-", "no I'm done waiting saskue", she said cutting him off mid sentence.

She continued to walk but soon felt her eyes filling up, 'no I wont give him the satisfaction' she thought before blinking away her tears.

He was left dumbfounded, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. He'd never seen this side of her. And partly he liked it, what he didn't like was she abandoning him. But he should've guessed this was gonna happen.

She was with naruto now what could he do, well if she wanted to have nothing to do with him then thata was fine, erasing people from his life was his specialty. But really how long could that last.

She was heading back fro dinner with her father and sister. But that didn't mean she was looking forward to it. So if she just happened to be walking a litlle bit too slowly then it wasn't her fault.

The truth was that even thought she was respected didn't really mean that they couldn't doubt her.

If she made one little mistake they'd run all over it and crititize to no end. Even if it was something unnoticeable, they'd dig down deep under the surface to find one. Especially if her sister were there they'd undermine her confidence and make her feel inferirior to her own sister.

And who are "they" you ask, well the higher ups of the caln and her father of course. Man she was so not looking forward t o dinner with them, so she continued with her slow walk plan until thunder clapped through the sky.

How could she not of noticed those clouds, its not that she didn't like the rain its more like she didn't like the feel, it was very calming to listnen to but, getting soak was not. She preferred the snow.

So as she ran to the compound she felt little drops beginning to fall.

* * *

She reached the compound before any soaking could happen, and she was sitting in the dinning room with two elders, her cousin, and her sister. All waiting for her father. As he enetered the room, they all stood as he gave a nod to sit.

Then they began, along with the comparisons between her and her sister. "so hinata, I see your still dating that uzamaki boy"

"yes, yes I am maya-sama", she answered without looking the women in the face. "and hiashi you don't have any objection to this"

"no it is hinata's choice if she wants date that demon spawn.". she didn't know if she should be grateful for that comment or be angry, "hanabi however is currently dating the powerful heir to the wagarashi thrown in rain country".

Ok that was a comparison, " o really maybe hinata you learn a few tricks from your litlle sister to find a respectful man". and that was an insult.

* * *

the night wasn't really what you would call family bonding they were only about 20 minutes into the dinner and already they were critizeing. She couldn't take much more of this and she wasn't.

She got up and excused herself from the table they didn't even ask her where she was going, they didn't really care.

And she wasn't going to stay in this house, she grabed her jacket and walked out the door, and it was pouring.

But she did want spend the night with naruto and now that she got out of the dinner, she could and he wasn't expecting her. So she would surprise him, o this night was turning out out for the best after all.

As she ran out of the coumpound and on her way to narutos place the excitement speeding her up just a bit more. She could see his house complex in view as she slowed down and tried to calm herself before she saw him

As she approached his door she noticed it was cracked a bit and she could hear soft romantic music softly playing. She quickly jumped to conclusions as she guessed dat he knew she was commming over and fixed a romantic dinner for her.

She opened da door slowly and walked in noticing candles keeping the place lit it was so beautiful but naruto was nowhere to be noticed. She walked to the table to find dinner served and ready but already half eaten. Wait what exactly was going on

She walked up to the radio and turned off the music but that's when she noticed that it wasn't exactly quiet in the apartment she heard murmurring inside naruto's room. She walked up to his room to find his room door slightly open. And that's when she just happen to distinguish the voices.

And what they were saying, or rather what they weren't saying more like moaning. She pushed open the door and took in the sight of her wonderful boyfriend naruto behind a kneeling sakura she couldn't belive her eyes. She was in shock she should've been running but the message wasn't reaching her legs

she was frozen.

* * *

**_K SO THERE IT IS REVIEW PLZ AND THANK YOU_**


End file.
